


we're simply meant to be

by NalaxSimba



Series: butterfly effect series [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, affectionate zuko (Avatar), jin is precious, they kiss a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaxSimba/pseuds/NalaxSimba
Summary: "We'll prove our love is beautiful and that we're meant to be." [JinxZuko] (part of the Butterfly Effect Universe).
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: butterfly effect series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153691
Kudos: 22





	we're simply meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> "you made me a better person"  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, nor do I make a profit from this fanfic.  
> A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! In celebration of this special day, I've got some little ficlets to post! This is one of them, and the others are coming later this week.  
> I've absolutely loved the feedback my Jinko fic "butterfly effect" has been getting-I am working on the second chapter of "butterfly effect", but I wanted to post this too! this is actually part 3 of the series, but i'll reorder once part one is done and part two is uploaded.
> 
> song inspirations: "The Reason" by Hoobastank  
> "Miracle" by Shinedown  
> "If I Never Knew You" from Pocahontas

Sometimes, Zuko worries that he'll wake up from a dream, and everything he's worked for will disappear.

He worries that the peace he and Aang have worked so hard for will shatter—the world will be in turmoil again, and he'll once again witness the casualties and pain a war brings.

He worries that the Fire Nation will once again be feared and hated—all it takes is for him to lose his position, for someone just as cruel as his father to take over, and the Fire Nation will once again fall into the clutches of those who use it to abuse their power.

And he worries that he'll lose Jin.

He doesn't understand how she forgave him so quickly. She was an Earth Kingdom refugee, someone his family directly hurt in the war. And for so long, he believed his family's ideology, that he was better than her merely because of status.

Zuko knows that there are still some people who don't accept their relationship.

His advisors and cabinet leaders don't accept them, and they make sure their opinions are known whenever their relationship comes up.

"She's an Earth peasant, sire." One of them argued once, and it took all of Zuko's power not to throw the old coot out the door for daring to disrespect his girlfriend like that. "The people will never accept her as their Fire Lady."

"She's a gold digger," some of them say. "Why else would she be with you, after what your family did?"

It wasn't only the people of his nation who commented on their relationship; the Earth Kingdom people did too.

Her family liked him, and Zuko was grateful that he would never have to ask Jin to choose between him and her parents.

Unfortunately, not everyone was as open-minded.

"They called me a traitor," Jin had bawled into his chest one day, his fingers threading through her hair to comfort her. "Some of them still hate the Fire Nation and you, and they say I've chosen you over them. I've never felt so small, Zuko."

Zuko holds her close. "They're wrong, Jin. They'll have to get used to seeing us together. I'm never leaving you."

She nuzzles into his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispers into her ear, and her cries stop.

* * *

Two months into his rule—eight months into their relationship—there's an assassination attempt on her life.

Zuko will never forgive himself for not being there to protect her—he was away with Aang on peace talks with the Northern Water Tribe. Jin had opted to stay at the palace; she wanted to study the Fire Nation's true culture, and so Zuko left her with Mai and went on with his duties as Fire Lord.

He doesn't even find out until three days after the attempt when his family doctor writes a letter to the Northern Water Tribe and sends it via messenger hawk. The letter is vague, but all Zuko needs to read is 'assassination attempt' and 'Jin', and he borrows Appa and flies home, even without Aang.

He arrives at the Palace two days later—he made Appa fly all day and night, and he feels somewhat guilty as the bison falls asleep in the Palace garden.

His Uncle greets him, and Iroh tells him that the attackers have been caught. Zuko's happy to find that Ty Lee managed to subdue them—they sit in a jail cell with Ty Lee on guard. She's sleep-deprived too, she hasn't even eaten since the attack, but a simple wave of her hand reminds the attackers of her chi blocking, and they fear her for it.

Jin's in the hospital with Mai—Mai is only slightly hurt, a broken arm and a couple of bruised ribs. She begs for Zuko's forgiveness for not protecting Jin, she tried her hardest, but there were so many of them—Zuko holds his childhood friend as she cries and promises her that he forgives her.

Jin's unconscious, there are burns on her arm, she's covered in scratches, bruises and bandages. She'll survive, thankfully—but the burns on her arms will scar forever.

He stays by her side until she wakes up three days later, and he sobs into her arms as she hugs him tight.

* * *

After that, he wakes up at night and checks to make sure she's still by his side.

He hires the Kyoshi warriors to patrol his palace a week after the attack.

Jin appreciated and understood his concern, but she finds herself stifled by her lover's protective needs.

"You've got to stop being so over-protective," Jin says as she cuddles into him. "I've learned a lot. I'm not a weak little girl anymore."

"I've never thought of you as weak," Zuko tells her firmly, and she knows he's telling the truth. "I've seen you hone your skills, but you're so important to me, Jin. I almost lost you."

"But you didn't." She reassures him, her fingers interlacing with his. "I'm alive. I'm here."

"I can't lose you," he merely repeats softly. "I'd be lost without you."

"You give me too much credit," she giggled playfully, pulling him closer.

"You made me a better person, Jin." He replies, holding her close to his chest, ignoring the Kyoshi Warriors' patrols outside their door. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be. You gave me purpose, you helped me discover myself."; he cups her soft cheeks in his hands, and she melts into his grasp. "I can never thank you enough."

"I love you," she chokes out as tears threaten to fall. "You mean so much to me. You brought a light into my life; you helped me grow. I found myself in you, Zuko, and I promise the world will accept us one day."

He wipes her tears away and kisses her. She wraps herself around him, as he showers her in kisses. He buries his head into her neck and kisses her softly, and she runs her hands through his hair.

_"We'll prove our love is beautiful and that we're meant to be."_


End file.
